Kurt Sutter
| Last Seen = | Appearances = 20 episodes (see below) }} Kurt Sutter, born May 5, 1960 in Rahway, New Jersey, is an American actor who played the role of Otto Delaney on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Making his debut on the episode in the series' first season, he is also the creator of the show and works as a writer, director and executive producer. Playing the role of a member of SAMCRO, he was incarcerated in Stockton State Prison until his death, where he was repeatedly raped. Playing a recurring role through the series' first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth seasons, he was married to porn producer Luann Delaney and met his demise in the Season 6 episode . As writer, Kurt first worked on the series' premiere episode, , in the series' first season. Working on almost every episode since, the last episode he worked on was the series' finale episode, , in the series' seventh, and final, season. Biography Raised in the shadow of Rahway prison, Sutter spent most of his New Jersey childhood indoors, away from people, three feet from a TV screen. That's where he learned the essentials of story telling and the comic significance of anvils. After graduating from Rutgers University with a BA in Film, Kurt spent six years as an actor in NYC, performing in various off off-Broadway theatres, lofts, rooftops and holding cells. He moved to Los Angeles in the early 90s where he began teaching and directing. That focus eventually brought Sutter back to New York City where he joined the faculty of The Gately-Poole Acting Studio on Theatre Row, teaching the Sanford Meisner Technique and directing productions at The Nat Horne Theatre. In 1995, Kurt was awarded an MFA Fellowship to attend Northern Illinois University. In Chicago, Kurt's exposure to the dramatic masters - Strindberg, O'Neill, Genet - inspired him, and he began writing plays and cultivating ideas for the screen. After graduating with a Master of Fine Arts, Sutter moved back to Los Angeles where he wrote his first screenplay, "Delivering Gen". "Gen" garnered industry kudos and sold in 2000. Then in 2001, the countless, unmonitored hours spent in front of the TV as a child paid off, when Kurt landed a writing gig on FX's, The Shield (2002-2008). Along with his television work, Sutter currently has feature projects in development at Warner Brothers, Paramount, Lionsgate Films and Warner Independent. In 2015, his first film, Southpaw, was released. That same year, his first post-''SOA'' TV project, The Bastard Executioner, began airing on FX. Kurt lives in Los Angeles with his wife, actor/singer Katey Sagal who also portrays Gemma Teller Morrow on Sons of Anarchy, his two stepchildren, Sarah and Jackson, and his daughter with Katey, Esme. Selected Filmography *''The Shield'' as Margos Dezerian *''Anarchy Afterword'' as Himself *''Conan'' as Himself *''The Soup'' as Himself *''Milius'' as Himself *''Southpaw'' (writer & executive producer) *''Diva. Clown. Killer'' (creator & executive producer) *''The Bastard Executioner'' (writer & executive producer) Gallery Kurt Sutter.jpg Trivia *Kurt Sutter is one of the many actors from the TV series The Shield to have a role in Sons of Anarchy. The others are: Jay Karnes, Kenny Johnson, David Marciano, David Rees Snell, Benito Martinez, Walton Goggins, CCH Pounder, Michael Chiklis, Jim Cody Williams and Mike Cochrane. External Links *Kurt Sutter - Wikipedia.org *Kurt Sutter - IMDb Credits Episodes Written Episodes Directed Executive Producer *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 *Season 4 *Season 5 *Season 6 *Season 7 Appearances Category:Cast Category:Crew Category:Writers Category:Directors Category:Uncredited Category:Season 1 Crew Category:Season 2 Crew Category:Season 3 Crew Category:Season 4 Crew Category:Season 5 Crew Category:Season 6 Crew Category:Season 7 Crew Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 3 Cast Category:Season 4 Cast Category:Season 5 Cast Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Mayans MC Crew Category:Mayans MC Season 1 Crew